Pets
Pets are an unlockable feature available to players beginning at level 4. At this level, players start earning eggs and hatching potions as random drops when completing to-dos, dailies, or positive habits. Some eggs can only be gained through quests, like the Gryphon. Droppable eggs and hatching potions can also be purchased in the Market for gems. Currently there are 10 types of eggs and 10 different hatching potions, giving players a total of 100 hatchable pets to collect. In addition, rare and special pets may be rewarded for special events. Pets can be fed so that they grow into mounts. __TOC__ Obtaining Pets You need one egg and one hatching potion to create a pet (see Figure 1). #Go to the Inventory tab in Options (direct link). #Click an egg to see usable potions highlighted in green. #*Clicking a second time deselects the egg so you can choose another one. #*You can also start the process by clicking a potion to see usable eggs. #Click the highlighted potion that you want to use. #Poof! A pop-up informs you of your new pet in the stable. #Click OK. Stable You can see all of the pets you have collected in the Stable under the Inventory tab (which appears at level 4) on the Options page (direct link). Here you can select which pet you want to show up next to your character. Click on the pet of your choice to display it by your side. Click again to remove it. Matt, the Beast Master, will keep your pets organized in the Pets tab. The pets are sorted according to species in rows and the different breeds within each species are sorted in columns. Pets that haven't yet hatched appear as silhouettes of paw prints. Matt also helpfully keeps track of how close you are to the "Beast Master" achievement in a convenient numerical form. Available Pets The following table displays all the pets currently available through random drops. V2 Pets/Quest Pets V2 pets, Gen2 Pets, or Quest Pets are pets obtained by completing specific quests. They were introduced in early 2014. New quests are planned to be released on a regular basis. The table is hidden to avoid possible spoilers. Show/Hide the V2 pets table Rare Pets HabitRPG also offers rare, non-hatchable pets. Currently there are five available: the Cerberus Pup, the Veteran Wolf, the Hydra, the Turkey, and the Polar Bear Cub. The Cerberus Pup was given to some supporters of the Kickstarter project, the Veteran Wolf was given to everyone who signed up before September 4 2013, and the Hydra can be obtained by contributing to HabitRPG. Special Event Pets In 2013, HabitRPG released the Turkey pet to all of its users to celebrate Thanksgiving. Quest Pets Pets can be obtained as rewards for completing certain quests. Players can earn a Polar Bear Cub pet by completing the Find the Cub quest. Players can earn the V2 pets by following the V2 Pets quest chain, starting with The Fiery Gryphon. External Links *HabitRPG Tutorial #2 - a tutorial video about pets and mounts, by Blacksmith Tyler. de:Haustiere Category:Content Category:Drops Category:Inventory Stable Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Unlockable Features Category:Gameplay